


My Mother's Love

by Arachne_Weaver



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yandere, Yandere Talia al Ghul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachne_Weaver/pseuds/Arachne_Weaver
Summary: She would lose him. She would lose her heart, the piece of love from her Beloved that she had sworn to the fates and gods above, that was supposed to be hers to keep. She had vowed that she would never let him go just as she did to her Beloved.Her womb was too poisonous to support the life it was supposed to protect, and the machines and people around her were all useless. Her son would die because she was poison and death and everyone around her was incompetent. She will not allow that.(  -  and so she drops the stillborn child to the green waters of the lazarus pits and as the tiny body sinks down to the water and disappears from her sights, falls to her knees sobbing and praying, praying that may the gods have mercy on her and give back her son-!  )In which we have a mother who focuses on her (twisted, obsessive and mania) love onto her son, a grandfather who goes along what his daughter wants while doting on his heir, and a son who has enough of a (assassin) helicopter mom and her obsession with a (vigilante) father whom he could careless about, and runs away on the first chance he gets for freedom.
Relationships: Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 12





	1. in the beginning...

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

_in the beginning..._

* * *

Truth to be told, when Talia al Ghul had met the man under the cowl of the Dark Knight, she had known that when it all end, Bruce Wayne would be the one to break her heart. He was a great warrior, and a greater man that stood as an equal to her esteemed father. He was so great he had made her, a woman of death and poisons and lies, fall head and heels over him. Of course, this also meant he could shatter her to pieces. But she loved him so much that she didn't let the fear of breaking stop her from pursuing him. Even now, when it all had finally came to an end with her walking away with a broken heart, she still so foolishly longs for him.

_She would always ache for him._

But even though her love was strong and true, they could never come to be. They would never last, nor would they ever be reunited as lovers ever again. As an enemy of her father who ridiculed their legacy and ideals because he could not stand the thought of blood on his hands, Talia could not stay with him. Her love was strong and true, yes, but though she would always love him till the end of time, it did not mean he was enough of a reason for Talia to walk away from her father, from the League, and from who she was.

She was an al Ghul, the daughter of the Demon's Head of the fearsome League of Assassins. She is an assassin who was born with darkness in her head and madness plaguing her mind. She smiled as she cut down those who thought she was a friend, and laughed as the men who vowed their hearts was hers, dropped dead from the poison on her lips. She walked with blood trailing behind her, and the path she walked on was of death and violence and darkness, a world that he refused to be a part of.

Talia might love Bruce Wayne, her Dark Knight. But she is a loyal daughter of Ra's al Ghul first and foremost, and a indispensable assassin of the League of Assassins second. And only then could she allow herself to be a woman in love.

They were just not meant to be, and Talia who had foresaw this terrible heartbreak in the beginning, still finds herself so foolishly in love with the unreachable man.

Talia did what she could, and so she made sure to walk away with a piece of him.

A piece that would be hers to keep and hers to love and hers to hold and never let go...

A son.

A son from her, and her Beloved. A son in which she could love, raise and nurture to be Father's heir and her Beloved's image. A little boy she wouldn't have to leave her father for. A little boy which she could keep. A little boy she wouldn’t have to worry of him leaving her behind because why would he? Talia would be his mother, and he would be her son. The bond of a mother and a son is forged the moment life is formed in her womb.

“It is rather unfortunate that Beloved and I have parted but Father, I have great news for you”

Talia al Ghul greets her father, tall and proud, with a broken heart that would forever ache.

“You no longer have to worry about finding another who would be worthy of the title to be your heir," and with a smirk and a hand on her flat stomach, she says “I carry life in my womb, a child that is sired by the Dark Knight. A child with the blood of al Ghuls in their veins. A child of _perfection_ , and your heir to the throne, Father."

"the Ibn al Xu'ffasch," her father says to himself, leaning forward as he eyes her stomach, looking pleased before his eyes flickered to hers again "I did not think of this, daughter, you have surprised me. Well done," he stands, and walks down the steps, "does he know?"

"No, he does not." she says "I told him it was impossible,"

Ra's al Ghul laughed "Al Ghul women find it difficult to conceive a child yes, but not impossible." Talia's father grinned at her "you have outdone yourself daughter, truly. I look forward to the little prince that is to come."

* * *


	2. Chapter Two

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

The Lazarus Pit’s restorative powers are known to a special few, and it would remain a tightly kept secret to the rest of the world. The League of Assassins have guarded almost

every single Lazarus Pit in the world, and it dated back from the first time it was discovered by the Demon Head, who had only been mortal before.

Ra’s al Ghul hoarded the Lazarus Pits ferociously, and so did Talia al Ghul and the rest of her siblings.

Talia stared at the water. The water was the color of a bright, toxic green. _It is a gift we ought to treasure,_ her father had said when she was just a young child. And treasure it

she did. She believed in no god except the immortal Demon Head of the League, which was her father, and the 'gift' that was said to be Persephone's tears. She revered her

father, and treated the Lazarus Pit as a holy, sacred ground. She was careful, and so respectful when it comes to using the waters to keep herself young and immortal, just like

her father did, ever since her first death.

The water was thick, and it was so hot it felt like you were being boiled alive. When you had your head under the water, it would feel like something was pulling you down, and

stretching you from inside and out. The pain could be unbearable that other than the al Ghuls, not a single assassin in their walls would willingly seek out the Lazarus Pit for

their own. 

Not to mention, the Pit Madness that took your sanity and twisted your mind until nothing but feral rage and bloodlust was left...

The Lazarus Pit is a gift, yes, but one that Talia did not take for granted.

“But who would have thought that this gift… would turn against me?” she murmured, eyes dark and her red lips pursed. 

_Betrayed_ , that the Tears of Persephone could have a touch of Hade's.

It gave her life, gave her youth and immortality. But in exchange, it took away her ability to carry life, and instead, twisted her womb into something too poisonous to ever

nurture and protect a fetus to full term.

Her gaze flickered from the water, and to the stillborn infant she had been carrying with blood splattered hands. It was small, cold and lifeless. It was terribly _weak_ , and Talia

should have been angry for that. She should have thought that it deserved its fate, because only the strong prevail in the world – _in this world._

But how could she? Even when it was dead, and disgustingly weak, the moment she set her eyes on it, her heart had swelled with so much love and adoration like never before

in her life!

So what if she failed to give birth to a strong heir? So what if it was disgustingly weak? It was _hers_ , and most importantly, her _beloved’s_.

_Mine._

She would not let it die.

Let the men and women in the lab die _(and so they did by her hands)_ for being incompetent. Let her Beloved go, and walk away from what they should have, all because he was

weak and spineless to ever overcome his trauma. Let down her father’s expectations and hopes, and turn away and defy him instead. Let the Lazarus Pit be destroyed, never to

come back, _because why should it exist when it killed her baby instead?_ Let the gods _die_ , her ancestors roll in their graves, and even herself be killed by her father who finally

decided to put her down.

Let the world burn and its many innocents die from a horrible death.

_But not this one!_ She would not let this little one go just as she did to its father.

The waters are hot enough to burn, and acidic enough to melt flesh. _Not everyone could be brought back, and if you are weak and unworthy, the waters of the Lazarus Pit itself_

 _will cast judgement on you,_ her father had said to her many, many years ago.

It could either bring back her baby whole and breathing… or it could just burn and melt the stillborn into nothing.

Talia tries not to cry. The Demon has raised her to be a better cut above the rest, and she is. But she is at the edge of the cliff, and she is about to break.

_(Leaving Bruce had hurt less, and losing this child before it even got a chance makes her want to scream and go on a rampage)_

Her heart hammering against her chest. Cold sweat, clammy hands, and anxiousness.

Fear grips her heart almost in a chokehold. 

She almost can't breathe.

She kissed the small head of the dead baby, holding it tight and secure to her chest, and with closed eyes she prays.

“Come back to me _habibi,_ ” her eyes are glassy and her face was twisted into grief and despair, finally released from the cool, elegant cold mask she usually wore.

She kneels to the edge of the pool, and with shaking arms and a heart thundering against her ribcage, she whispers.

“ _Br_ _eathe_. ”

* * *

Talia al Ghul for the first time in her life, prays to the gods or whatever being out there that could hear her and help. She prays for the cursed gift to instead, give life into her

son, no matter if it also comes with madness. She prays for mercy, that they bring her baby back into her arms in one piece, and not in pieces of melted flesh. She screams in

her mind, with her heart, that she would not let them take him away, _he wasn’t theirs,_ or even his father’s.

He was Talia’s, _**her son**_.

Always and forever more, and he is already carved in her heart. 

Alive or dead, it doesn’t matter.

Talia would not let him go.

* * *

The baby does not burn, and the acid does not eat away it's flesh. It does not sink and fade away into nothing. 

Instead, it rises, swims up to the green waters of the Lazarus Pit, and Talia's head looks up from the floor and from her sobbing, and her green eyes are wide. She does not

hesitate to jump into the water, and scoops up the once lifeless, quiet stillborn into her arms.

Dark hair, dark skin, but bright, glowing green eyes looks up at her. The baby's cries echoes, and Talia can't help but snap her head back and laugh.

_Her prince is_ alive, she thinks. The servants and soldiers rush into the cave and meet the site of Talia rising from the Lazarus water with a crying baby in her arms. Her eyes are

a bright lazarus green, and they all shrunk back in fear at the madness swirling in it. She pays them no mind and walks forward, gently cradling the baby in her arms and trying

to hush her.

"Damian," she names her son, her father's heir, and their prince.

The baby cries.

She held him up to the sky and cooed at her son, ignoring how everybody in the vicinity started to fall to their knees and prostrated themselves to them mother and son.

"You will be glorious," she says this as a fact, because her son's fate will be glorious indeed. He will be powerful and great, and he will stand besides her, his mother, loyal and

loving as should be. He will rule the world and hand it to her father, and together as a family, they will rebuild it. _Glorious,_ she thinks as she laughs and spins him around. 

_I will pave your path with blood and corpses for your future, my love._ _All I ask in return is just your love and loyalty._

* * *


End file.
